


The Rain Brings out Your Eyes

by your_average_fangirl256



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love at First Sight, Romance, Sad Meredith Grey, Season/Series 01, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_average_fangirl256/pseuds/your_average_fangirl256
Summary: A cute, fluffy, alternate universe Merder one-shot :).
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Derek Shepherd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	The Rain Brings out Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this oneshot! pls like and comment it really brightens my day! this is not canon to the show, this is alternate universe where they met in college and Meredith still lives with her mother.

Meredith glanced at the time, 6:37 pm it read. Crap! Derek would be here in twenty minutes! She still couldn't believe he convinced her to finally go on a date, they only just met a couple of days ago in the biology class they shared. 

It's fine, it's just one date, a couple of hours and then I can come home again, she reasoned with herself as she put the final touches on her sandy blonde curls. She decided on a nice pair of jeans and her favourite lavender sweater, hopefully, the restaurant wasn't too fancy she thought. 

The doorbell rang and broke her from her thoughts and she glanced at the time again. She rolled her eyes, of course, he's early she grabbed her flats and took one last look in the mirror. 

"You look stunning Mer," He said as soon as she opened the door, and she couldn't help the faint blush that crept up on her cheeks. 

"Thanks, uh so do you" 

He smiled "thanks, shall we?" she nodded and he led he out the door. 

she smiled shyly back at him before turning back in the house and yelling "Bye Mom! I'll be home later!" No response as usual. 

She shook it off and left the house linking arms with Derek. 

****

There was something she couldn't place about him... he was just so... she just couldn't think of the right word. 

So far, she was actually really enjoying her night, Derek was so easy to talk too and could always think of something to make her laugh. 

they ate dinner, and shared cheesecake for dessert and sooner than Meredith would have liked it was over. they got the bill and of course, Derek insisted that he will pay for the whole meal because it was the "polite thing to do." 

Unfortunately, they exited and grabbed their things pretty quickly, and now they were back in Derek's car. 

"So uh what would you like to now?" he asked smiling

"Uh, look I know you're expecting me to take you home but tonight I just can't. My mom will be home all night and that would be weird, you really don't want to meet her... I'm not saying I want you to take me home though- we only just met and I'm not ready for anything like that ok!? She blurted out, blushing in the process. 

"Meredith..." His velvet like voice broke her from her racing thoughts. 

"Oh shit, I was rambling again wasn't I? sorry I know it's stupid and kind of weird," she replied quickly 

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion "Don't apologize Mer, I think it's really cute actually. Who told you it was stupid?" 

"My Mom..." She mumbled, not meeting his eyes. 

"Oh...I'm sorry, she shouldn't treat you like that," He told her firmly. 

She half-smiled "It's fine, sorry this isn't first date kind of conversation is it?" 

"It's okay, you did nothing wrong. I had a great time, and I'll drive you home ok?" He put his hand over hers, rubbing it with his thumb. She nodded taking his hand into hers. It was comforting in a way, having someone else to ground you, keep you from drifting away. She'd never had that before. 

Derek even kept his hand on her thigh on the drive back to her house, it's like he was whispering soothing reassurances without actually saying anything. It was a nice feeling. 

It quickly came to an end, when he pulled into her driveway and she fell out of her Derek-induced haze. 

"Well... I guess this is goodbye" she said nervously, reaching for her clutch. 

He smiled softly "Only for tonight. I'm hoping I can see you again?" She found herself rapidly nodding before she could even fully process his words. 

He laughed, kissing her on the cheek. "I'll walk you to your door." They walked up side by side, hands held and swinging in unison with their footsteps. She turned and pressed a piece of paper in his hand, her fingertips brushing his. 

"My number. You'll call me right?" 

"Of course, I can't wait for our second date." He leaned in and kissed her, softly on the lips not lingering too long. She was in heaven, and she didn't want it too end-but it had too. 

"I-I should go, I had a really nice time Derek." He nodded and pressed one last kiss to her lips before turning and walking back down the driveway. 

She went to turn the doorknob like usual, she never felt need to bring her key with her because her Mother was home and always left the door unlocked. So when the doorknob didn't budge she tried it again because there's no way it's locked right? 

She tried again and again but it wouldn't budge, she tried yelling for her Mother, No response. What kind of responsible college student doesn't carry a house key around with her? A stupid one at that. 

What the hell was she going to do? sleep outside? Then, an idea popped into her mind, no that would be stupid she told herself. 

She sighed it was stupid but it was her only choice. She pulled out her phone but stopped when she realized she gave him _her_ numberso the only way to reach him is if he called or texted first. Shit. he probably wasn't going to do that for a couple of days. 

She sat on her steps, pulling her knees up to her chest trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. She is such an idiot. Suddenly, as if on cue to add to her misery it started to pour rain, dampening her whole body in only minutes. Freaking Seattle. 

Her hair was soaked, raindrops running down her face and with the now freely falling tears that she failed to hold back. It was cold, she was only in a thick sweater and it was mostly soaked through. Her body shivered as her wet clothing suck to her skin. 

She put her head down, resting on her knees. All of a sudden her phone chimed loudly, making her jump. she weakly grabbed for it, praying to all the gods that it was Mother asking where she was. she opened her messages squinting through the rain to read it. 

_Unknown number: Hey Mer, It's Derek. I just wanted to wish you goodnight and say I had an amazing time getting to know you better. I'll see you in bio on monday right? :)_

She smiled at his cute message, but it quickly fell when she realized her situation. What was she supposed to say? _Hey der, thanks for the sweet message! by the way, I'm locked out of the house in the pouring rain right now, be a gentleman and come get me?_

She laughed a little, she couldn't do that. The best thing to do was call and try to explain the best she could. She took a deep breath and counted to three before hitting the call button. 

She couldn't decide if she wanted him to pick up or not. _Click._

"Meredith?" _Too late._

"D-Derek? Uh, hi.." 

He laughed "Hi, look it's not like I'm not happy you called but why did you call?" 

"That's a funny story actually... promise you won't laugh?" 

"Promise." 

"So uh, I don't know how to put this but-I'm kinda locked out of the house." 

"Um, what?" He asked in semi-concerned tone

"Yeah...My mom doesn't lock the door, but tonight she did and I don't have my key. I-I've tried everything" Her voice broke

"Oh my god, It's raining you must be freezing! I'm coming to get you. I'll be 10 minutes tops."

"I don't want to ruin your night..." 

"My night will be ruined if you die of hyperthermia before we've had our second date!" She giggled a bit, appreciating him trying to cheer her up. 

"I'm on my way Mer, hold on" He hung up. she didn't know whether she should squeal with joy, or burst into tears. Not two minutes later, his car pulled into the driveway. 

He up to the porch, His Heart breaking when he saw her. "Oh Mer..." 

She held back a sob as she stood up "Sorry" she mumbled. 

"It's not your fault." he stepped towards her wrapping her in his arms as tightly as he could manage. She whimpered, holding back more tears. 

"I Probably look so pathetic right now" She whispered against his chest. 

He pulls slightly wiping her tears with his thumb "No you don't. You're beautiful, always 24-7" 

She laughs a little "Still trying to pick me up like this? I'm offended" she shoots back.

"I'm not I'm just stating facts, the rain brings out your eyes" She laughs and swats his chest and her body shivers in the process. "We should get you warmed up, come on" 

She nods and lets him lead her to his car, pulling her knees to her chest once she's sitting in the front seat. 

**** 

He carries her up to his apartment, despite her many, many protests. He knows she secretly loved it. 

"You really don't have to let me stay here... I mean it's your house. Technically we aren't even dating!" She complains after they've made it inside. 

"Nonsense, I could let you stay outside all night. Come on, you can use my shower and I'll lend you some old clothes to sleep in okay?" He says, getting tugging her hand towards his bedroom.

"Okay fine, If you're sure." He nods and shows her the bathroom. 

She had to admit, the hot shower felt amazing and she was probably in there for way too long. She wrapped herself in white fluffy towel. Her heart sank when she looked around and there was nothing for her to put on, expect her old wet rain clothes. 

She hesitantly opened the door calling out "Derek! did you... um find any clothes that I could use?" her cheeks turned a bright red when her peeked into the bedroom. 

"Oh! um yeah, sorry they're right here" He said holding out a blue sweatshirt and some plaid pants. She just nodded in thanks, quickly closing the bathroom door. 

Derek ran his fingers through his hair, he had to admit this was quite a weird situation he got himself into. He wasn't complaining though, I mean he just got to see Meredith Grey in only a towel, standing in _his_ bedroom. 

"Der?" Her still shaky voice came from behind. 

He smiled, he looked so cute in his clothes. "hey. Do you want anything? it's pretty late so you can go right to sleep if you want." 

"I don't think I would be able to get asleep even if I want too. Maybe we could watch a movie or something?" 

He nodded and sat down on the couch gesturing her to come to sit beside him. "Go ahead and pick one out, it doesn't matter to me."

By the end of the movie, Meredith could barely keep her eyes open. she was ready for bed, or so she thought because when she was all snuggled up under Derek's covers after he convinced her to take his bed, and He'll take the couch She could fall asleep. she just laid their staring up at the ceiling. 

For a moment, she imagined Derek's arms wrapped around her waist, her head nuzzled in the crook of his neck. She shook in head that was a stupid thought. 

Well, it turns out Derek is stupid because not a minute later there was knock at the door and his head peeking in. 

"Can't sleep?" She whispered

"Yeah..." he cracked a small smile that made her heart flutter. 

"You can come in the bed if you want," she asked blushing 

"Mer we already talked about this, you are making the bed, I'll be fine," he told her in a firm tone. 

"That's not what I meant. I mean you could come in the bed... with me in it." she blushed even harder if that was possible. At those words, his face broke out into a wide smile. 

"I would love too, thank you Mer." He cautiously crawled into the other side, keeping as much distance as he could between them. Meredith rolled her eyes, he was such a dork. 

"You can come closer you know" she said in an amused voice. He chuckled and gently pulled her against his chest, breathing in her lavender scent. "This okay?" he breathed into her ear. 

"Dreamy!" she blurted out, startling him. 

"Um what?" he asked, eyebrows raised 

"Shit. did I say that out loud?" he nodded and laughed softly. 

Well now I'm intrigued, explain!" he whisper-yelled. 

She blushed for the 50th time that night. "If you must know, on our date I couldn't think of a word to describe you. I just did, you're dreamy." her tone was nervous fearing his reaction. 

He was touched. "Thank you Mer, you're dreamy too" he spoke softly, emotion lacing his voice and he pulled her closer. She stayed silent but, her small smile gave away how happy she was. 

_Her McDreamy._


End file.
